Gabrielle
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Ela era só uma menina quando nós nos conhecemos. E eu não conseguia entender em nenhum momento o porquê de não podermos ficar juntos. E ela era tão linda, mas tão linda que hoje, mesmo tão longe de mim, não sai de meus pensamentos.
1. Prólogo

PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Ela era só uma menina quando nós nos conhecemos. E eu não conseguia entender em nenhum momento o porquê de não podermos ficar juntos. E ela era tão linda, mas tão linda que hoje, mesmo tão longe de mim, não sai de meus pensamentos.

Nos conhecemos por acaso, no casamento de sua irmã. Uma festa de luz em meio à tempestade negra que se aproximava com a guerra. Todos ali pareceram esquecer por alguns poucos momentos tudo o que acontecia no mundo, e se dedicaram apenas a se divertir. Lembro-me de como todos pareciam tão felizes. E ela parecia se destacar na multidão. Uma ninfa perfeita, enquanto olhava para mim, séria, os olhos azuis brilhando de divertimento. Um fantasma perdido na multidão. E eu só consegui ficar ali, parado, olhando-a sem saber mais o que fazer. Até que, rindo, ela se afastou, e meu coração voltou a bater em seu ritmo normal.

E logo ela estava junto à irmã, sorrindo e tirando fotos. As duas belas, como um quadro imaginado por um pintor louco. E novamente só a vi mais tarde, perdida em um lugar qualquer, olhando triste as águas de uma fonte.

Eu me lembro do olhar que ela me deu naquele instante, quando me arrebatou para sempre. Era um olhar que dizia o quanto éramos parecidos: amaldiçoados por algo que não escolhemos. Eu pela licantropia. E ela por sua beleza mortal.

Ah, Gabrielle... Luz de minha vida... Labareda em minha carne... Minha alma... Minha lama...

N.A.: Bem, e aqui começamos mais uma fic... Eu sei que deveria acabar as trezentas que escrevo antes de postar outra, mas Gabrielle é minha menina dos olhos por enquanto... E bem, ela está terminadinha! Ai dá para postar um capítulo por semana...

Bem, a fic é baseada em Lolita e Beleza Americana... E eu acho Pedofilia NOJENTO! ksoaksokaosoaksokaskoaks

A fic está dedicada à Brenda Wendy, que betou-a e sempre apoiou a idéia! Espero que gostem, e POR FAVOR comentem!

Bjkas


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 01

CAPÍTULO 01

- Olá, estranho! – Ela murmurou, entre um gole e outro de suco de laranja, o vestido azul escuro se amarrotando pelo seu jeito de se sentar no banco do jardim, os cabelos loiros meio despenteados, como quem diz que não precisa fazê-lo.

- Olá, estranha.

Sentei-me ao lado dela, fingindo não ouvir os pedidos de minha mente de me afastar dali correndo. Ela murmurava uma canção qualquer, enquanto mexia os pezinhos no ritmo. Cada dedo dela era tão frágil e delicado como a dona, e por um momento cheguei a pensar mesmo que estava enlouquecendo. Eu estava reparando nos pés dela. Suspirei, pensativo, enquanto tentava entender o que estava fazendo. Não que não achasse normal alguém reparar nos pés de outra pessoa, veja só. Mas eu estava completamente admirado com os pés dela.

- Nunca viu pés? – Ela murmurou, o sotaque francês acentuando as palavras. – Ou aqui não se tem o costume de andar descalço?

- Desculpe, eu estava distraído, pensando. – Murmurei, enquanto sentia meu rosto esquentar.

- Ah, sim... – Ela ficou olhando fixamente para minha face, o sorriso de deboche brincando no rosto.

- O que houve? – Perguntei, corando mais ainda.

- Nada... Apenas estava pensando.

E se levantou de um pulo, levando o copo vazio para a cozinha. Por Merlin, como eu a odiava com toda aquela fingida inocência. A verdade era que, desde que Gabrielle se mudara para a sede da Ordem (onde sua irmã achava que ela estaria mais segura), eu não podia ter mais um momento de paz. As pessoas costumavam rir, dizendo que ela via um amigo em mim, ou algo do gênero, visto que onde quer que eu fosse, ela queria ir atrás. Eu sabia que era mais do que isso. Ela entendia e via a minha fixação em sua pessoa, essa era a verdade. E ela sabia muito bem que estava me enlouquecendo.

Eu sei que neste momento vocês, caros leitores, devem estar me julgando mal. Muito mal. Mas precisam entender tudo o que me levou ao terrível crime do qual estou sendo julgado. Ela... Ela me enlouquecia, mesmo. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela, de imaginar-me com ela. Esse era um lado que mesmo eu desconhecia. Claro que já havia me fascinado com garotas mais novas. E as chamava de ninfetas, sim. Mas nenhuma era tão demoníaca como Gabrielle.

Tudo começou realmente há muitos anos atrás. Antes mesmo de eu poder entrar em Hogwarts. Eu tinha 9, 10 anos... E meus pais decidiram que viajar seria uma boa coisa, antes da lua cheia, é óbvio. E lá... Lá eu conheci-a. Dolores era seu nome. Eu a chamava de Lolita. Ela era tão linda e delicada, com seus cabelos loiros cacheados e os olhos cinza que pareciam me perseguir em todos os lugares. Namoramos escondidos durante duas semanas. Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje o dia em que vi pela primeira vez sua pele branca como o leite, enquanto ela tirava com delicadeza o vestido, para me mostrar sua calcinha. Um sonho que parecia tão inocente e que ao mesmo tempo me mostrava que não era nada disso.

Quando nos descobriram, dois dias depois, e nos afastaram para sempre, pensei que fosse morrer... Que nunca mais iria sentir essa paixão incandescente por ninguém. Mas quem morreu de verdade foi ela. Quatro semanas depois, de febre tifóide.

Depois dela, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo. Tinha certeza de que o fato de Lolita ter morrido tinha a ver com o fato de ter beijado um lobisomem. Nunca mais me recuperei disso. E hoje começo a ver que talvez nunca pudesse haver uma Gabrielle, se não tivesse havido uma Lolita. Ambas eram tão parecidas, com sua loucura tentadora, que, pensando bem, não consigo ver uma sem ver a outra.

É tão difícil e complicado ficar imaginando o que vocês estão pensando de mim neste momento. Quantas pessoas devem ter abandonado este relato pedófilo e inescrupuloso? Eu mesmo tenho nojo de mim às vezes... Não consigo entender. Mas a verdade é que eu tinha apenas metade da culpa. Gabrielle sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, ou ao menos é o que eu acredito até hoje. Mesmo com a doce inocência que sua pouca idade lhe dava, ainda assim havia um toque de malícia em seu olhar, seus trejeitos, suas ações.

Agora tente imaginar o que eu estava enfrentando. Vendo-a ali, provocativa, irritando-me e incitando-me a cada instante, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir. E do outro lado, Tonks. Ela estava certa de que éramos feitos um para o outro, e eu juro que tentei esquecer minha ninfeta com ela. Quantas vezes não a beijava e tocava com os olhos bem fechados, pedindo aos deuses que ela fosse a menor. E cada vez que eu os abria, meu coração se despedaçava e se estilhaçava. E aos poucos ela foi reparando nisso. E seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas cada vez que nos via juntos. E o pior era o ar de triunfo de Gabrielle cada vez que, ao brigar com Nymphadora, eu a encontrava em algum lugar suficientemente próximo.

- Vocês brigaram - ela costumava me dizer.

- Sim, adultos fazem isso de vez em quando.

- Vocês brigam toda noite.

- Temos nossas diferenças.

E então ela se aproximava mais de mim, a ponto de eu conseguir sentir o cheiro adocicado de seus cabelos.

- Nós também temos, e nunca brigamos.

E enquanto eu ficava olhando-a entorpecido, ela saía andando, enquanto cantarolava alguma maldita canção francesa.

Ah, minha pequena... Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Dormir? Era algo que não conseguia mais. E os sonhos tão prazerosos e proibidos me deixavam maravilhado e enjoado. Aquilo me corroía por dentro. E o medo que eu sentia, com a proximidade cada vez maior da lua cheia, quando o lobo dentro de mim despertasse e eu não conseguisse controlá-lo? Ele a procuraria? Ele a possuiria como eu tanto sonhava? Ou ele terminaria com essa libido proibida, eliminando-a para sempre? Será que ele... A mataria?

Pensar em seus cabelos loiros cheios de sangue, com seus olhos perdendo o brilho, e a vida se esvaindo era tão prazeroso quanto qualquer outro sonho que eu tinha, e era o pior deles, por ser o mais forte. E às vezes, quando estávamos na cozinha e ela colocava seus pés contra minha perna delicadamente sob a mesa, encarando-me como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira de criança, eu segurava a faca reluzente. E então a certeza de que nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo se fazia presente, e ela sorria triunfante, enquanto eu corria para tomar outro banho gelado.

- Você gosta de tomar banhos – ela me disse uma vez, enquanto a Sra. Weasley lavava a louça um pouco distante.

- Talvez. Você não? – E ela sentou ao meu lado no enorme sofá, jogando as pernas em cima de meu colo, sem pensar duas vezes.

- Eu gosto. Mas só de banheira. Com bastante espuma, música e, de preferência, com chocolates para comer, enquanto me banho.

- Você come chocolates no banho? – Coloquei a mão em sua perna, sentindo a leve penugem loira que a cobria. Virei-me um pouco, para ficar de frente à minha pequena, e ela sorriu, meiga.

- Gosto. Assim como gosto de companhia.

Meu coração disparava, enquanto ela continuava com seu jogo. A Sra. Weasley, nossa única companhia naquele momento, havia ligado o som em um volume alto o suficiente para que não nos ouvisse.

- Um dia eu posso te mostrar o quanto é bom comer chocolate enquanto se toma banho – ela sorriu, sedutora.

- Nós não temos banheira aqui.

- Não precisa ser aqui – ela dobrou a perna, fazendo minha mão deslizar de seus tornozelos até um pouco acima de seus joelhos. A saia pregueada que ela usava, curta e inocentemente sexy (como toda roupa de ninfeta, ao menos de ninfeta de verdade, deve ser) subiu junto, me deixando ver, por alguns instantes preciosos a calcinha branca que usava. Aquela imagem não sai de minha cabeça até hoje, tantos anos depois. Momentos depois, ela saiu correndo, como sempre, enquanto me deixava murmurando sua última frase. "Não precisa ser aqui".


	3. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 02

CAPÍTULO 02

Como eu já havia dito anteriormente neste relato, a guerra avançava e muitas mortes ocorriam, inclusive entre nossos amigos e conhecidos. A cada dia cruel, mais um se ia. Faltavam três dias para a lua cheia, quando essa maldita realidade finalmente alcançou minha menina.

Fleur chegou pálida e com enormes olheiras sob os olhos. Havia perdido o marido para a guerra em plena lua-de-mel, e isso parecia estar acabando com ela. Gabrielle não saiu do lado dela em nenhum momento. Enquanto a mais velha ficava parada, apenas encarando o nada, Gabrielle ficava sentada ao seu lado, observando-a. E nada que ninguém fizesse podia mudar aquilo. Elas pareciam um quadro triste e deprimente, que ninguém tinha coragem de encarar por muito tempo.

E então chegou a lua cheia, e me trancaram no porão por todas aquelas terríveis noites. Quando, enfim, esse tormento passou, tudo havia mudado. Gabrielle voltara a ser a menina agitada que sempre fora, e Fleur, por mais triste que parecesse, ainda assim estava voltando a fazer coisas que antes vivia fazendo. E assim, enquanto eu me recuperava, podia voltar a observar minha pequena parecendo tão feliz.

- Je ne comprends pas – Fleur disse se aproximando de mim. – Como ela pode ser tão... feliz, em plena guerra??

- E por que não o seria? Temos que ser infelizes apenas por estarmos em guerra? Ou será que não deveríamos cultivar a alegria, para assim termos mais força para lutar?

- Você a defende com muita veemência – ela disse, cruzando os braços. – E a observa dia após dia. L'aimez-vous?

Olhei confuso para ela. Meu francês não era tão bom, e ela falara bem rápido.

- Parce qu' elle ne vous aime pas. E plus vous à désirer, plus elle va s'éloigner de toi, croyez.

- Fleur... Eu não entendo quando você fala muito rápido... Meu francês é péssimo!

Mas ela só se afastou, enquanto eu imaginava que, o que quer que ela tenha dito, não era tão bom assim.

(...).

O tempo passava lentamente na sede da Ordem, exceto quando estávamos em campo. Não vou encher este relato com cenas das batalhas, massacres e nem nada disso. Eu apenas quero me concentrar no que importa.

Bem, onde paramos? Ah, sim... Fleur estava conosco já há mais de duas semanas quando realmente passou a ser outra pessoa. Conversávamos por horas. E eu via o quanto isso fazia bem para ela. Apesar de muito ferida ainda pela morte do marido, eu conseguia ver nela traços da "Ninfetessencia". Ela deve ter sido uma bela ninfeta, quando mais jovem.

E aqui vem mais uma coisa da qual não posso escapar de explicar. Muitos devem estar se perguntando como eu sei identificar quem é (ou foi) uma ninfeta e quem não. Um homem normal entrega uma fotografia de um grupo de colegiais e lhe pedisse pra indicar a mais adorável, não significa que você escolherá a ninfeta entre elas. Deve ser um artista... Um louco, envergonhado, triste e desesperado... Para reconhecer a esse pequeno e mortal demônio entre as outras. Ela estará lá de pé, não reconhecida por elas... Inconsciente, ela mesma, de seu fantástico poder.

Gabrielle era assim... Para ela tudo isso era apenas um jogo... Uma brincadeira, provavelmente. E eu era seu brinquedo. E ela soubera direitinho como usá-lo. Já devem saber que eu a amava: um amor à primeira vista, à ultima vista, à cada uma e à todas as vistas. E eu não entendo até hoje o que ela sentia por mim. Uma vez, ao entrar em seu quarto para levar algumas das roupas que a Sra. Weasley havia lavado, eu vira um recorte de revista, com um coração ao redor de um dos atores e escrito com sua letra caprichosa: Remus Lupin. Aquilo fizera meu coração saltar de tal maneira... É uma sensação indescritível. E mesmo sabendo que ela só se aproximava de mim talvez por eu ser parecido com um de seus ídolos, algo dentro de mim borbulhou.

Oh, Merlim... Se ela soubesse... Se ela desconfiasse.

**(...).**

Eu costumava escrever sempre em um diário. Claro que ele era enfeitiçado o suficiente para que ninguém mais pudesse ler. No começo, eram descrições de como eu me sentia perto e longe da lua cheia. Esperava um dia poder fazer um estudo sobre o comportamento lupino. Ou ao menos ajudar alguém a fazê-lo. Porém naqueles dias apenas uma coisa enchia as páginas amareladas pelo tempo: Seu nome. Era uma tortura me fazer sentar e escrever, escrever, escrever... Até que cada nervo de meu corpo pudesse se acalmar e eu pudesse, enfim, tentar ter um pouco de paz e dormir. Claro que não adiantava muita coisa, e só o que aquilo fazia era me fazer perceber o quanto seu nome era perfeito, com o 'Elle' fazendo com que a língua passasse no céu da boca e nos dentes.

Ela costumava sentar-se perto de mim, e tentar ver o que eu tanto escrevia. Geralmente ela tentava esconder-me o que escrevia também, como para provocar-me e tentar me fazer mostrar o meu. Era divertido. Era nesses momentos que eu me sentia mais perto dela. Ela colocava o lápis entre os lábios, deitava de bruços no chão, e sacudia o pé em uma melodia qualquer. E então, de vez em quando, ela levantava os olhos, e sorria para mim, os olhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade e divertimento.

Ou então, em algumas outras oportunidades, ela sentava-se ao meu lado no balanço do jardim, encostando a perna contra a minha, enquanto brincava com uma boneca de rosto de porcelana (e estranhamente parecida com ela) que possuía.

- Eu queria ir passear amanhã. - Ela não tirava os olhos da boneca. - Se você pedir para minha irmã, ela deixa. Ela _gosta_ de você.

Olhei curioso para ela, enquanto ela apenas me encarava por uma fração de segundos, me dando um beijo na bochecha e correndo escada acima em milésimos de segundos. E como era de se esperar, eu fazia as vontades dela.

- Mas onde não é perigoso hoje em dia? - Fleur me perguntou com as mãos nos quadris.

- Há um lago, meio escondido. Podíamos ir com pó de flú até a cabana de um pescador que há lá perto. Eu estaria com vocês... Podíamos ver se os Weasleys não querem ir também.

- Molly nunca iria concordar.

- Deixe-a comigo, Fleur. Esse passeio vai ser bom para todos nós.

Afastei-me, saindo da cozinha e contando os passos. Sabia que ela queria concordar.

- L'idée était de elle, pas ? (A idéia foi dela, não?) - Ela disse rapidamente, e eu me virei assim que ouvi as primeiras palavras.

- O que disse?

- Que vai ser um bom passeio.

(...).

Fleur tinha razão e Molly não permitiu que fossemos ao parque. Aquilo irritou profundamente Gabrielle, que estava acostumada a ter seus desejos sempre atendidos. Eu havia escutado a gritaria das duas, sem estender uma palavra, enquanto ajudava Molly a pôr a mesa para o café. E fingi não reparar que meu nome havia sido citado duas ou três vezes na discussão.

- Elas parecem estar realmente bravas uma com a outra. - Molly comentou em determinado momento comigo. - Ou com você, elas te citaram algumas vezes.

- Eu havia ficado de tentar te convencer de nos deixar sair.

- Isso nem ao menos deveria passar por sua cabeça! Sair em meio a uma guerra!

- Existem lugares que não são tão afetados ainda, Molly.

- Quem garante? Quem garante que amanhã ou depois não sejam justamente esses lugares que irão ser atacados?

- Se for assim, por que estamos aqui? Aqui pode ser atacado de uma hora para outra também.

- Mas aqui há _magia_ protegendo! _Magia de Dumbledore!_

_-_ Dumbledore morreu traído por um de seus amigos mais leais, Molly. Dói, mas eu já reparei que esta é uma triste verdade em nosso mundo.

- Você não pode estar acreditando _mesmo_ nisso. - Ela me olhou chocada, sem saber direito como reagir. - Não pode estar acreditando que Dumbledore está _realmente_ morto!

- Nós vimos seu corpo, Molly.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

- Daqui a pouco vai me dizer que acredita que Sirius um dia vai sair do véu!

Ela me olhou ofendida, e virando as costas para mim, saiu da cozinha.

A verdade era que eu estava realmente bravo com ela. Eu _queria_ sair com Gabrielle. Eu queria, quem sabe, enrolar Fleur e levar a pequena a algum recanto da floresta, onde ela não pudesse fugir, nem reagir. Claro que eu sabia que nunca teria coragem de fazer isso, mas em minhas mais lindas e tempestuosas fantasias, ela não fugia e todo o seu fogo e ardor era entregue a mim. E então eu desejava que um raio, que alguma destruição ocorresse ali na casa, e todos com exceção de nós dois fossem aniquilados, e então pudéssemos viver juntos e em paz.

E era nisso que eu pensava quando ela entrou na cozinha, o rosto avermelhado pela raiva, o peito arfando e os olhos cerrados, de raiva e puro ódio. E ela estava adorável! Como estava linda... Ela me olhou por um momento, séria, e cruzou os braços.

- Vous il ne l'avez pas convaincue! (Você _não _a convenceu!) - Ela disse.

- Gabrielle... Eu não entendo francês direito. - Sentei no banco contrário a sua posição, e enchi um copo com suco de laranja. Ela bufou e sentou no outro banco.

- Você não a convenceu! E eu te odeio por isso! - Ela pegou meu copo, roçando os dedos com unhas bem feitas em minha mão - Haine! (Odeio!)

Eu ri enquanto ela tomava o suco todo de um gole só.

- Ela está brava comigo - ela falou, me entregando o copo. - Acha que eu estou atrapalhando vocês. E eu disse que se você quisesse uma baranga velha, estaria com a Tonks.

Ela esticou as pernas por debaixo da mesa, encostando os pés nos meus.

- Você não quer uma baranga velha, não é? - Ela sorriu.

- Sua irmã, e nem Tonks são... _Barangas velhas._

- Mas ainda assim você não gosta delas. Não é? - Ela sorriu de novo - Eu quero mais suco.

Pus suco em seu copo, com um sorriso maroto. Ela era mais esperta do que eu pensava.

- Eu gosto delas como amigas... É diferente.

- Eu sei do que você gosta - ela se debruçou sobre a mesa, deixando o rosto bem próximo ao meu, para um segundo depois sair correndo com o copo na mão.

Fiquei olhando para a porta do jardim por onde ela correra sem saber como reagir.

- Vous êtes des frinds de greats, pas? (Vocês são bem amigos, não?)

Pela cara de poucos amigos de Fleur na porta contrária a que eu olhava, eu sabia que Gabrielle tinha razão quando dizia que ela havia ficado muito brava. E eu não precisava entender francês para saber que ela desconfiava - se não sabia - de minha obsessão pela caçula.

- Eu sinto muito ter feito vocês brigarem.

- Gaby está acostumada a ter tudo o que quer. Ela tem que aprender que não é sempre assim.

- Ela é só uma menina.

- Eu _sei._ - Ela descruzou os braços, e se aproximou mais de mim. – A questão é se _você sabe_.

E saiu com os cabelos loiros batendo-lhe nas costas.

(...).

- Remus... – Ela entrou correndo, os sapatinhos fazendo leves batuques no chão, enquanto ela vinha em minha direção.

Fechei o diário correndo, enquanto ela se jogava em meu colo.

- Tem _alguma coisa_ no meu olho!

Por sua expressão e pela voz estridente, era possível achar que o olho dela estava sendo arrancado fora, tamanha era a dramaticidade que ela usava. Coloquei a mão em seu rosto, sentindo como sua pele era suave e levemente quente.

- Deve ser somente um cílio, ou um pedacinho de poeira. É só assoprar e sai.

- Na França nós fazemos de outro _jeito_... – Ela falou fazendo beicinho. – Usamos a língua. Você _pode_ fazer desse jeito?

Pisquei duas ou três vezes antes de entender. Meu coração disparou, enquanto meu sangue começava a ferver mais rápido com ela se ajeitando em meu colo. Voltei a colocar a mão em seu rosto, e abrir seu olho, para em seguida encostar a língua devagar em seu olho. Era _muito_ estranho, mas eu suspeitava que não conseguisse dizer não a nada que ela me pedisse.

- Melhorou? - Perguntei, querendo sair daquele desconforto logo, embora não quisesse que ela se afastasse de mim.

- Melhorou. - Ela sorriu, enquanto começava a balançar as pernas devagar. O lobo dentro de mim já começava a gritar, enquanto ela me olhava traiçoeira. - Você já deu beijo de esquimó?

- Beijo de esquimó? - Falei sorrindo, enquanto a abraçava pela cintura.

- Sim, beijo de esquimó. - Ela me olhou curiosa, para em seguida aproximar-se mais de mim. - Ou vocês não têm isso _aqui_?

- Me diga como é o beijo de esquimó e te direi se temos.

- É beijo de _nariz_ - ela falou, como se eu fosse um idiota. - Encostar o nariz um no outro. Assim, ó.

E encostou o nariz no meu, marota, para em seguida se afastar.

- Gostei - falei sorrindo.

- É legal... Minha mãe costumava me dar antes de dormir.

- Entendo.

- Você poderia me dar agora que sabe, não? Quando eu for dormir, digo. - E sorriu, como se aquilo fosse algo completamente normal.

- E sua irmã?

Ela deu de ombros, enquanto se desvencilhava de meus braços e corria para fora do escritório.

(...).

Quando eu fui preso, e tive de contar essa história pela primeira vez, admito que omiti muitos detalhes. Não que os policiais tenham se importado muito com isso, mas a verdade era que eu sempre tive, e creio que sempre irei ter, vergonha dessa minha estranha obsessão, que tanto me atormenta. Contando essa história agora, porém, enquanto sinto que meu fim está próximo (não creio que nenhum jurado irá me libertar tão cedo), vejo que na verdade não era vergonha de estar desejando uma menor de idade, e sim vergonha de estar me apaixonando por ela. Eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem ela... E acredite, foi muito difícil quando aconteceu. Os dois momentos em que estive longe dela, em que não pude vê-la a cada instante, foram mortalmente cruéis... Tanto que ambos acabaram em tragédia. Mas creio que dizendo isso estou me adiantando demais.

A primeira vez em que tive que ficar longe de minha ninfeta foi graças a sua _adorável_ irmã. Gabrielle havia dito a verdade quando disse que Fleur estava _gostando_ de mim. A verdade era que eu também suspeitava disso, mas não querendo crer, em grande parte. E uma coisa eu descobri sobre as francesas (especialmente as com traços alemães no sangue... a Alemanha pode ser mais traiçoeira do que pensa)... Elas são terrivelmente obsessivas... Não que eu tenha muita moral para julgá-las... Mas a verdade era que Fleur reparara que sua irmã chamava mais minha intenção do que ela... E ela não estava gostando nada disso. Lembro-me perfeitamente deste dia, principalmente porque fui acordado pelos gritos em francês de Gabrielle. Por um momento pensei que nossa sede estava sendo atacada por Comensais... Coloquei uma capa, peguei minha varinha e desci as escadas correndo. Na sala, a pequena estava agarrada a beira da escada, com toda a força que poderia, enquanto Fleur estava a sua frente, os braços cruzados.

- Eu não vou! - Ela falou em inglês, o cenho franzido de raiva. - Je ne veux pas vais ! (Eu não vou!)

- oui, vous irez, vous voudriez ou pas! (Sim, você vai, quer queira ou não!).

- Diz para ela, Remus! Diz que eu não vou!

Ela havia largado da escada, e agora agarrava minhas pernas. Fleur olhava aquilo com mais raiva do que a cena anterior.

- Fleur... O que está acontecendo?

- Vou mandar Gabrielle para a casa de meus primos, no sul de Londres. Ela estará mais segura de lá.

- Mentira! - A pequena gritou, se agarrando com mais força. - Você só me quer longe! Se eu for para lá, irei fugir!

- E eu te encontrarei e levarei de volta! - A mais velha estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva, enquanto meu coração batia com uma força incontrolável. Ela estava tentando levar _minha_ pequena embora.

- Mas, Fleur! Não há lugar mais seguro do que a Ordem...

Gabrielle encarou-me, os olhos brilhando em agradecimento.

- Não é uma negociação, Remus. Ela vai e pronto.

E saiu da sala, pisando fundo. Gabrielle choramingou, enquanto se soltava de mim.

- Eu não quero ir! Eu não quero ir! Eu não quero ir!

- Gabrielle...

- E você nem tentou... Nem tentou convencê-la!

- Não daria certo, e você sabe.

Ela me olhou profundamente magoada, e eu me senti um monstro.

- Então eu terei que ir? - Ela disse. - Então eu terei que ir.

E subiu as escadas em profundo silêncio. E assim como é óbvio que o céu é azul, eu fui ver Fleur para persuadi-la... E é tão obvio que eu não consegui. E a odiei mais do que nunca. E pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu realmente desejei que ela estivesse morta.

(...).

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. Parecia que até mesmo o sol se escondia e as nuvens choravam por minha amada estar partindo. Acordei tonto por ter ido dormir muito tarde, e sem entender o que havia me acordado. Então as ouvi. Fleur e Gabrielle estavam fora da casa visto que meu quarto tinha as janelas para fora, e era de lá que as vozes vinham). Ela estava indo embora. Eu podia ouvir enquanto se despedia de Molly. Corri para a janela, sem saber direito o que fazer. Deveria descer e me despedir dela? Conseguiria fazê-lo? E então ela levantou o belo rostinho e me viu na janela. Os momentos seguintes passaram rápido demais para mim. O que lembro foi de vê-la correr para dentro da casa, sob os protestos de Fleur. Então ouvi a minha querida subindo as escadas às carreiras. Meu coração expandiu-se com tanta força que quase perdi os sentidos. Puxei para cima as calças do pijama e abri a porta de um golpe: no mesmo instante Gabrielle chegou, com seu vestidinho azul de que tanto gostava, pisando forte, ofegante, e de repente estava em meus braços, sua boca inocente derretendo-se sob a feroz pressão de ávidas mandíbulas masculinas, ah, minha palpitante amada! Não fiz nada, com medo de assustá-la e fazê-la recuar. Mas o beijo pareceu durar apenas um segundo, antes dela se soltar de mim e correr escada abaixo.

E então ela se foi, olhando para a janela na qual eu estava, e sorrindo como sempre.


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 03

CAPITULO 03

Os primeiros dias sem Gabrielle foram como o começo do verão. Tudo parece ótimo, mas ainda há certa nostalgia no ar de quem sente falta do inverno. Por mais que eu conseguisse ter mais tempo para cuidar dos relatórios, e tudo o mais, ainda assim parecia-me que sempre algo estava faltando. Por fim eu comecei a participar mais de missões e investigações com o intuito de não pensar nela.

Fleur, por outro lado, parecia sempre muito amável comigo, tentando a todo custo me conquistar, ainda sem saber que não adiantava fazer nada. E doía ver seu empenho cada vez maior... E a cada vez que ela sorria meiga para mim, ao fracasso de outra tentativa, eu sabia que mais aumentava seu, já crescente, ódio com relação à Gabrielle. Não sei como eu tinha tanta certeza disso, mas eu sabia que, no que dependesse de Fleur, eu nunca mais veria minha ninfeta.

E logo eu não suportava mais nada daquilo. Quantas vezes não planejei o assassinato de Fleur, para depois forjar uma carta com sua autorização para levar a menina comigo, e assim poder tê-la novamente em meus braços. Cada noite era uma infernal tortura, com os sonhos perturbadores, Gabrielle deixando de ser uma linda ninfeta e virando uma dessas moças sem nenhum atrativo à parte. E eu sabia, assim como sabia que meu nome era Remus John Lupin, que eu não a veria tão cedo. Tal idéia começou a me perturbar cada vez mais, e logo já era uma constante agonia que me inquietava. E ver Fleur cada vez mais me irritava. E com a aproximação da lua cheia, isso começou a me preocupar. Pois, por mais que eu tentasse ficar são, e me concentrar no fato de que Fleur era um ser humano, e que eu deveria me preocupar com ela também, meu lado lupino me dizia para esquecer de tomar a poção e entregá-la em um sacrifício necessário para minha futura felicidade. Como se fosse uma dupla personalidade, eu via o lobo em mim mostrando-me todos os prós da morte de Fleur. Eu via como ele a destraçaria, como arrancaria cada membro de seu corpo, em lenta agonia, assim como ela nos fazia agonizar levando Gabrielle para longe. Eu tentava dissipar cada um desses pensamentos, enquanto eles se faziam mais e mais presentes. E logo eu me pegava novamente imaginando-a destroçada e ensangüentada como deveria ser.

Se ela sabia o que eu tanto pensava, nunca saberei. Às vezes, enquanto eu a observava quietamente perto da lareira, ela me olhava um pouco assustada, como se imaginando o que eu pensava. E a idéia nunca parecia acalmá-la, pois ela sempre se afastava assustada, logo em seguida. O mais surpreendente de tudo era que, com exceção de nós dois, ninguém mais parecia reparar nesses detalhes. Quantas vezes Molly havia me dito que, apesar de preferir Tonks (que evitava ao máximo cruzar o caminho com o meu), aprovava minha decisão de seguir a vida com Fleur. Nas primeiras vezes que isso aconteceu, juro que havia seriamente pensado que ela estava brincando comigo, mas logo vi que quase todos os que freqüentavam a sede pareciam ter o mesmo pensamento. Ela parecia radiante diante de tais circunstancias, enquanto meu desespero só aumentava. Até que a ficha, enfim, caiu em minha cabeça. Fleur era responsável pela menina. Se talvez eu... Lembro-me de balançar a cabeça diante de tal possibilidade. Era desumano demais, até mesmo para um lobisomem. Ainda assim a idéia não ia embora. E eu me rendi perante a possibilidade.

O Plano era bem simples: Casar-me com Fleur, e assim me tornar também o parente mais próximo de Gabrielle. Sugerir coisas na vida da menina, como por exemplo, que ela voltasse da casa dos tios. E então, sem que minha amada esposa percebesse, colocar-lhe uma poção na bebida... Uma poção que a fizesse dormir por algumas horas... O tempo suficiente para que eu e minha ninfetinha pudéssemos desfrutar um do outro. E caso a menor recusasse, oras, era só fazer o mesmo. Senti um frio gostoso na barriga, na perspectiva de tais momentos doces. E não demorei para colocá-lo em prática.

Não vou me demorar demais nesses dias que se seguiram, como devem imaginar, de forma planejada. Aproximei-me dela, a pedi em casamento e tivemos uma festa simples, com as pessoas da Ordem (com exceção de Tonks, que ela me perdoe um dia, se puder). A noite de núpcias nem fora tão ruim quanto eu imaginara. Era verdade sim que Fleur havia sido uma bela ninfeta um dia, e com as alegrias de poder estar se casando de novo - ou comigo, quem saberá - ela havia voltado a ter um pouco mais de vida. Ainda assim, não havia começado a pôr meu plano em prática, _realmente_. O que eu já fazia, era testar pequenas poções com ela, e ver qual durava mais. Eu queria ter tudo preparado para o dia em que enfim, Gabrielle voltaria para casa.

E então, tudo mudou. Eu havia começado a introduzir a pequena nas conversas, comentando alguma coisa ou outra, e eu começava a ver que ela nunca parecia muito feliz em me ver falando da menina, e logo tratava de mudar de assunto. Eu sabia que ela estava desconfiando de tal plano, e que, se não houvesse imaginado o que eu faria, teria ao menos certo receio de que eu, vendo a menina, me esquecesse completamente dos supostos sentimentos que possuía por ela, e acabaria por abandoná-la para viver com a menor. Conforme eu começava a insistir mais no assunto, mais ela parecia angustiada e com mais impulsos de raiva.

- Para que você a quer, afinal? – Ela gritou alto, fazendo com que um dos copos que havia por perto quebrasse. - Puis tu l'aimes plus que moi? (Você a ama mais do que a mim?).

- É que... – Suspirei, sentindo meu corpo cansado ao ver a expressão magoada dela. Meu lado lupino estava raivoso, e eu sabia que deveria me acalmar. – Eu amo você mais do que tudo... E não quero que você fique mais distante da única parente que pode ter por perto em momentos como esse de guerra!

- Eu não me importo! Eu prefiro! Ela está mais segura lá... E eu aqui!

Eu sabia que o que ela chamava de segurança era, na verdade, distância de mim. Respirei fundo algumas vezes enquanto minha mente tentava encontrar uma boa desculpa. Não consegui pensar em nenhuma.

- Eu me apeguei a ela, Fleur... – Disse com sinceridade. – Ver uma criança tão inocente sorrir e ficar feliz, mesmo nessa guerra tão cruel nos dá ânimo de continuar lutando.

- Eu continuo lutando... E não é por conta de Gabrielle.

- Eu sei disso, querida... – Sorri e a abracei. – Mas ainda não temos bebês... E eu a vejo como uma filhinha minha...

Ela ficara confusa. Eu podia ver isso em seus olhos.

- Está bem... Eu vou _pensar_...

E saiu do quarto. Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho. Ele sorria cruel e sarcasticamente. Eu havia ganho e sabia disso... Tinha certa certeza absoluta e deliciosa de que, enfim, tudo se resolveria e que todas as minhas fantasias com a menina iriam se realizar.

Naquela noite, fui feliz para o quarto. Imaginei que com um pouco de carinho Fleur faria qualquer coisa que eu quisesse. Abri a porta, sentindo o perfume dela, que normalmente me irritava um pouco. Apenas aumentei o sorriso e entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ela estava sentada, virada para a janela, de costas para mim. Parecia estar distraída e quando a porta bateu, a vi pular de susto.

- Oi, querida – falei, abrindo mais o sorriso.

- Comme toi il a pu? – Ela falava lentamente com a voz embargada.

- Fleur... Eu não entendo Francês! – Ela não estava bem e eu conseguia sentir isso.

- Como você pôde? – Ela se virou. Estava com o rosto vermelho, de tanto chorar e de raiva, e meu diário na mão.

- Onde... Como... – Senti minha raiva aumentar e, ao mesmo tempo, fiquei confuso. Eu tinha posto um feitiço de proteção. Ela era uma bruxa fantástica se tinha conseguido quebrá-lo.

- "_Eu me apeguei a ela"_, você disse... Mas era isso o que você queria! – E jogou o diário em mim. – Eu vou contar! Eu contarei a todos!

- Fleur, você vai arruinar minha vida e a sua! – disse com voz tranqüila – Vamos nos comportar como pessoas civilizadas. Tudo isso não passa de uma alucinação sua... Estou escrevendo um romance, e na falta de um nome para as personagens, usei o de vocês... Mas é apenas por enquanto... Pense bem. Vou lhe trazer um chocolate, está bem?

Sai do quarto, e respirei fundo. Eu precisava de um plano, e um plano rápido. Fui até a cozinha e peguei um chocolate. Disse qualquer coisa sobre Fleur não estar se sentindo bem e voltei para o quarto. Ela estava vestida para sair, acabando de colocar o casaco.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntei-lhe, tentando parecer calmo.

- Não te interessa. Seu fim está muito próximo, Lupin...

Tentei segurá-la, mas ela conseguiu se desvencilhar e saiu porta afora. Joguei o chocolate no chão e parti atrás dela. Ela não podia estar falando sério. Ouvi gritos quando terminei de descer a escada e logo vi Molly, olhando pela porta desesperada.

- O que houve, Molly?

- É Fleur! Ela saiu da proteção da casa. E os comensais a pegaram.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 04

CAPITULO 04.

Não sei se posso dizer que fiquei triste com a noticia. Para falar a verdade, meu corpo pareceu ficar quente de repente. Disse a Molly que Fleur não estava passando bem, e que decidira que não queria mais ficar longe de Gabrielle, quando correra. Todos na Ordem pareciam estar com a respiração suspensa, enquanto esperávamos noticias dela. Infelizmente – ou felizmente – o corpo de Fleur apareceu na calçada da sede poucos dias depois. Provavelmente haviam torturado-a para dizer onde ficava a sede, e por ela não ser o fiel do segredo, fora morta.

Fingi surpresa. Fingi pesar. Só não consegui fingir não me emocionar quando sugeriram trazer Gabrielle para perto de nós de novo. Oh, minha pequena menininha! Eles só queriam satisfazer a última vontade de Fleur, sem saber que assim satisfaziam a minha.

Ela chegou poucos dias depois. Lembro-me que chovia muito e que ela parecia – como sempre – destoar daquele mundo sombrio e em luto do qual éramos prisioneiros. Ela irradiava uma luz que me reconfortava. E eu, como uma mariposa, me sentia cada vez mais atraído a ela. O mais estranho de tudo era que ela parecia me evitar cada vez mais. Tive medo de que ela estivesse começando a perder sua essência ninfica e com isso o interesse em seduzir um lobisomem velho e pedófilo como eu.

Seguimos nesse ritmo até que ela sentou-se ao meu lado na mesa de jantar, enquanto eu terminava alguns relatos e relatórios.

- Por quoi? – Ela me perguntou, sem me encarar.

- Por quê? O quê?

- Porque se casou com ela?

Encarei-a por algum tempo, pensando no que responder, enquanto ela continuava olhando para a própria barra da saia que usava.

- Às vezes os adultos precisam de companhia.

- As crianças também. Mas por que se casou _justamente_ com ela? – E me fitou com seus grandes olhos azulados. Sorri. Tudo aquilo seria ciúmes?

- Eu queria me casar com ela. E então casei.

- Isso quer dizer que se um dia você quiser casar _comigo_ vai simplesmente se casar?

- Nesse caso a situação é outra, Gabrielle.

- Por quê? Por que você me ama?

E então Molly entrou na sala. Suspirei aliviado enquanto Gabrielle saia correndo para seu quarto.

Desse dia em diante, Gaby voltara a ser a menina que sempre fora. O sorriso sarcasticamente tentador dela voltara junto com o brilho traiçoeiro em seus olhos, as brincadeiras e provocações... Ela voltara a ser a menina que eu tanto queria. E isso acendia um fogo em mim que eu sabia que não apagaria tão cedo. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu começara a ter certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo por mim.

(...).

Caros jurados e pessoas que lêem este relato e que sei que olham-no com reprovação. Sim, eu imaginava que ela me amava. Sua obsessão por mim não poderia ser outra coisa! Claro que para outras pessoas poderia – ou pode – parecer qualquer coisa, mas naquele momento eu a amava com todas as minhas forças, eu a desejava além do possível, eu a queria mais do que uma pessoa pode querer outra... Como não fantasiar que ela sentia tudo reciprocamente? Por Merlim! Ela me dava uma força que nem mesmo a amizade com os Marotos me dera... Era uma tempestade calma. Tanto que na lua cheia consegui calmamente manter minha sanidade.

(...).

- Deveria ser proibido uma casa não ter música! – Ela se jogou na poltrona ao lado da minha, me fazendo suspirar ao ver a saia de seu vestido levantar até o meio de suas coxas.

- Isso não é exatamente uma casa, Gabrielle... É uma sede... Lá fora pessoas estão morrendo, não podemos ficar aqui _comemorando_ isso. – Molly a reprimiu, olhando-a séria.

- Mas então... Do que vale continuar vivendo? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. – Temos que ficar aqui, fingindo de mortos ou podemos viver cada dia como se fosse o último, já que não sabemos o que irá acontecer!

Molly riu, enquanto eu sorria. Ela estava crescendo, e por mais que isso me atormentasse, um lado meu se orgulhava de minha pequena amante – por mais que ela não o fosse efetivamente.

- O que você faria, Remus, se esse fosse seu último dia aqui? – Ela encarou-me com um sorriso de quem sabe qual seria a resposta.

- Beberia a maior quantidade de cerveja amanteigada que pudesse – ela gargalhou, fazendo com que eu e Molly ríssemos junto.

- E eu me jogaria em uma grande lagoa – ela disse com os olhos adquirindo um brilho sonhador. – Uma bem grande e nadaria até morrer.

Sorri, vendo-a ter um sonho tão calmo e casto. Oh, se ela soubesse...

(...).

Vocês devem estar se perguntando sobre a segunda vez em que fiquei longe dela. E, bem, com isso virá o final de meu relato – e possivelmente o fim de minha vida – então vamos logo para essa parte. Eu só espero que quando vocês acabarem de ler não me odeiem tanto quanto eu me odeio.

Sempre imaginávamos o que iria acontecer caso a proteção da sede caísse. Boa parte dos feitiços tinha caído junto de Dumbledore, mas nunca imaginamos que os comensais conseguissem destruir o restante. Quando soubemos que o feitiço Fidelis estava perdendo o poder devido à morte do fiel, chegamos a conclusão de que era hora de ir embora. E ao ver um exército de comensais esperando na frente da casa que aos poucos começava a aparecer, decidimos um plano mais rápido de ação. Precisávamos ir, pelo menos, até as escadas da casa para podermos aparatar, o que é uma grande ironia, já que esse feitiço era o único que deveria ter se desfeito para podermos nos salvar.

Devo dizer para minha parca defesa que eu relutei muito em ajudar este plano, já que era a primeira noite de lua cheia. Relutei mais ainda em levar Gabrielle comigo, pelos perigos que poderíamos passar. Por fim tive que concordar, já que estava tão calmo nas últimas transformações e também porque a noite seria de eclipse.

Segurei-a no colo, e ela enlaçou as pernas em minha cintura. Uma de minhas mãos estava em sua coxa, fazendo com que eu corasse, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma crescente quentura por todo o corpo. Olhei-a mais uma vez, então a Ordem saiu para os degraus. Mal os comensais tiveram tempo de se recuperar do susto, aparatamos.

Fomos parar em uma floresta enorme, apenas eu e a menina. Olhei ao redor, enquanto ela descia do colo – o que me frustrou enormemente – e logo olhávamos ao redor, buscando algum indício de onde estávamos.

- Onde estamos? – Ela me olhou, com um pouco de receio.

- Não sei. Acho que eles usaram um feitiço de confusão na escada. Podemos tentar aparatar novamente.

Olhei para o céu. Começava a escurecer. Se eu me transformasse enquanto aparatava poderia acontecer uma desgraça. Teríamos que esperar até o dia seguinte. Eu disse isso a ela, enquanto ela fazia biquinho.

- Você não vai me fazer mal, não é?

- Nunca, Gabrielle.

Senti o lobo dentro de mim ganhar força. Sabia que não iria ganhar a força lupina tão cedo, já que a lua estava encoberta, e assim daria tempo de encontrar um esconderijo para ela, e depois fugir, antes que o eclipse acabasse. Não queria que ela me visse em minha pior forma, tinha um medo meio vaidoso de que ela tivesse pesadelos ou – pior ainda – repulsa.

- Veja, Remus! – Saí da minha confusa linha de pensamentos, enquanto a via mais distante de mim. Corri até onde ela estava e vi a mais linda lagoa que poderia haver em todo o mundo. Ela logo correu para encostar as mãos na água.

- Gabrielle! – Gritei, e o lobo dentro de mim deu mais raiva as palavras. – Não faça isso de novo! Podemos estar em uma armadilha! Você não pode sair correndo.

- Eu apenas vim ver a água! Veja como é cristalina!

Respirei fundo. Tinha que tomar muito cuidado. O lobo poderia sair a qualquer momento e eu tinha medo do que ele faria. Olhei a água, e vi que ela tinha razão. Os tons de azul que a luz do crepúsculo jogava por sobre a água parecia fazer com que ali houvesse uma espécie de aura de paz e tranqüilidade. Sentei ali, contemplando as ondas que se formavam pelas mãos de Gabrielle mexendo na água. Meu lado lupino ficara com uma estranha letargia, e eu sentia que poderia ficar ali para sempre. Até que ela entrou na água.

Gabrielle provavelmente nunca parava para medir suas ações antes de fazê-las. Se pensasse deveria ter reparado que entrar na água com um vestido tão claro iria só piorar a minha dificuldade de alto-controle sobre o lobo. O senti tomar um pouco mais do controle e entrar na água. Estava mais quente do que eu imaginava. Ela estava linda, boiando e mergulhando delicadamente. Sorri ao ver a ingênua alegria que ela emitia.

Fui até ela e segurei delicado em sua cintura.

- Não precisa me segurar, bobinho! Eu sei nadar.

A letargia que eu sentia começava a me assustar quando vi que eu começava a me aproximar dela, tentando beijá-la. O lobo começava a tomar conta de mim e eu começava a ficar na dúvida se deveria ou não pará-lo. Ao perceber o que eu estava tentando fazer, ela tentou se afastar, rindo. Senti-me segurá-la com mais força, conforme ela começava a tentar fazer mais força para se afastar. Provavelmente naquele momento ela percebeu que algo estava errado, visto que ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se afastar, me pedia para soltá-la com cada vez mais ansiedade na voz.

- Por que se afastar, Gaby? – Senti-me perguntar a ela, enquanto começava a fazer um esforço enorme para obedecer à vontade dela. – Eu vou lhe dar o que você quis todo esse tempo.

- Do que está falando? – Ela olhou-me nervosa, e vi lágrimas começando a se formar em seus olhos azuis.

- Eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero! – A segurei com força, enquanto ela se debatia bravamente.

- Pare com isso, Remus! Por favor!

- Você me ama! – Gritei, e senti todo o peso daquela afirmação dentro do meu peito. – Assim como _eu_ a amo! Você é minha!

- Eu não o amo! Par Dieu! Il me libère! (Por Deus! Liberte-me!).

- Você me ama!

- Pare! – Ela começou a chorar. - S'il vous plaît! (Por favor).

Ela não me amava. Senti a raiva que as lágrimas dela provocavam no lobo, e minha frustração era tamanha que – Deus me perdoe – parei de lutar com ele. Todas as lembranças que tinha dela passavam pela minha mente, enquanto eu tentava buscar uma prova de que ela me amava. E conforme eu não conseguia encontrar nenhuma, mais a raiva crescia dentro de mim.

De alguma forma ela conseguiu escapar de minhas mãos e começou a tentar, desesperadamente, chegar a margem, provavelmente para fugir de mim.

- Você me enganou.

Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. E então a lua apareceu novamente no céu. Senti o lobo sorrir por estar totalmente livre. E assisti impassível a tudo o que ele fez. Primeiro ele nadou atrás dela, e a segurou com força novamente. Ela murmurou xingamentos em francês, mas não foi o bastante. No momento seguinte, ela estava sob a água se debatendo. Ele a segurava pelos ombros, e ela tentava se livrar das fortes mãos lupinas. E então ela olhou para cima, diretamente para mim. Não havia raiva e nem rancor naquele olhar. Ele era exatamente como a lagoa que encontramos. Ele me dava paz. E conforme a água se acalmava, pude ver o quanto os tons de azul de um e do outro se fundiam.


	6. Epilogo

EPILOGO

EPILOGO.

Não vou dizer que não me arrependo de tê-la matado. Tanto que no dia seguinte, assim que pude, peguei o pequeno e frio corpo – já de olhos fechados – e fui para o St. Mungus. Entreguei-a a eles e sorri, enquanto explicava para o auror de plantão o que acontecera.

De certa forma, a morte de Gabrielle me libertou. Aquele último olhar, aquele que era tão calmo e cálido... Ele me mostrou que eu fizera um bem... Ela não merecia mais viver, assim como eu também não. Os amaldiçoados não merecem isso.

_**FIM.**_


End file.
